Paris Panic
by Princess Emily Fletcher
Summary: The Flynn-Fletchers and Isabella are taking a trip to Paris, France. They meet unexpected people and adventures throughout their journey. A little romance comes into play between Phineas and Isabella and their is someone for Ferb too! :
1. Chapter 1

ISABELLA'S POV:

"Mom!" I cry, running into my house.

"What is it, Isabella?" my mother asks, sounding alarmed.

"Phineas and Ferb invited me to go to Paris with them! Can I go? Please please please please please? PLEASE?"

"What?" my mother asks puzzled. I quickly start to explain the story.

"See, I went over to Phineas and Ferb's house today. For once, they weren't in their backyard- well, actually, they were, but they were just making a huge Eiffel Tower out of Popsicle sticks -and I asked what made them want to build an Eiffel Tower, and Phineas said his parents were booking a trip to Paris and to ask you if I could come!"

"Isabella..." my mom says. "I don't want you going to Paris just with them."

"No, it's fine!" I say. "Candace and their parents are coming too! Can I go? Please please please?"

"Well," my mom says, "if it means that much to you, Isabella, you can go."

"YES!" I squeal, causing Pinky to go insane. He can be a bit jittery at times.

I run up the stairs to my room. How much should I pack? What if I over pack? What if I under pack? I decide to take a few pink dresses and my Fireside Girls sash. Hey, there might be some sort of Fireside Girls there, too. Pinky runs into my room and settles on his little pink bed. Hmm. Will I be able to take Pinky? I think I won't. A poodle might offend him or something. I wonder if Phineas is taking Perry. He probably is. I zipper up my suitcase and run across the street.

"Hey, Phineas," I say. "Whatcha doin'?"

"I told you," he jokes. "We're building an Eiffel Tower out of Popsicle sticks to celebrate us going to Paris!"

Ferb takes a Popsicle stick and a Swiss army knife and starts carving the most intricate design on the Popsicle stick. When he finishes, he lets us look at it. It's a carving of him, Phineas, and I climbing up the Eiffel Tower. How strange. I wonder what made him think of that.

"Nice carving, Ferb!" Phineas slaps his brother a high five.

"Phineas," I say. "When are we going to Paris, again? I don't think I caught that."

"Tomorrow," he says. "Your mom'll probably wake you up in time."

Nah, I think I've got that worked out for myself.

That night, I absolutely cannot sleep. I hear Pinky doing his jittery breathing, and that doesn't bother me most nights, but tonight it seems magnified, so that his sniffles echo off the walls and through my ears. I absolutely can't wait. To pass some time, I creep down to the computer and looked up the nearest airport. Wow. That airport is pretty far away. I bet we're driving.

It might be my imagination, but I think I hear footsteps.

I do. My mother walks down the stairs, looking tired and bedraggled. "Isa, what in the world are you doing up?" she asks sleepily.

"Can't sleep," I say. It's not a lie.

"Get to bed," she says. "You'll be so tired in the morning."

I do as she says. No matter how nervous I am, I need beauty rest.

The next morning, I open my eyes and see two blue pairs looking back at me.

"Hey, Isabella," Phineas says, then tries to imitate my voice. "Whatcha doin'?"

"Very funny," I say. "Can you give me a sec to get ready?"

I get dressed and fly downstairs, where my mom has two pieces of cinnamon raisin bread waiting for me as my breakfast. I see Candace, looking a bit angry, and Mr. and Mrs. Fletcher (or is it Mrs. Flynn? I don't know) standing beside her, looking excited. In the parent way; parents can't get excited like kids can.

"Have a nice time in Paris, Isa," my mom says, giving me a hug. She hands me the toast, and I realize how starving I am. As I take a bite, Mrs. Flynn says, "See you in a week, Viv."

"Adios," my mom says as she guides us out the door. "Bye, Isa."

"Bye, Mom!" I can't believe it! I'm going to Paris!

The Flynn-Fletchers have rented out a larger car to take to the airport, as we all cannot fit in their station wagon. I get in the back, and Phineas and Ferb slide in beside me. Candace buckles herself into a single seat, looking stony. Something tells me she would have wanted her friend Stacy to come on the trip, but from what I can deduce, they drew straws when they went to England, and instead of me coming with them, Stacy went with them. I think it's only fair that way. But that's just me.

I finish off my toast and stifle a yawn. Boy, am I tired. I wonder how long this ride will be.

As if she read my mind, Candace asks irritably, "Do you know how long it'll take to get to the airport?"

"A few hours, honey" is her mom's response.

A few hours, eh? Maybe I can get a little rest...

I awake abruptly a few hours later to find that the whole time I've been sleeping, my head has been on Phineas's shoulder. Hmm. I look out the window and see a sign that says "Danville Airport - 1/4 mile." Candace appears to have been looking out the window the whole time, also, and when she sees the sign, I see her tense up. I think she's afraid of air travel.

"Phineas," Mrs. Flynn says. "Ferb. Wake up. We're here."

Phineas yawns and Ferb does a cat stretch. He's probably the most flexible person I know. I've also heard he's an amazing dancer. Jeez, what can't he do?

"Alrighty, gang," says Mr. Fletcher, making Candace roll her eyes. "Are we ready to say bonjour to Paris?"

"Totally!" says Phineas, and Ferb blows a party horn.

"Woo hoo," I chime in.

I've actually never been in the Danville airport before, and let me just say it is huge. Kiosks for about anything, people waiting on delayed flights, even a big holographic mural. I look around, drinking in everything. I notice the Flynn-Fletchers aren't, because, I suddenly remember, they've been here before.

We go through security. Candace goes through about ten times, she was wearing so much metal. That definitely didn't improve her mood. She stomped sock-footed through the airport. I don't even think she noticed it at all.

Nervous, I step under the metal detection thing. What is that called? Anyways, I turn up as a non-threat to the world (right, because some tween age girl is going to run wild and kill someone- I don't think so) and they let me go past.

Mr. Fletcher leads us to a waiting area, where I set down my stuff. He continues to say that we should not wander too far, because our flight is coming in fifteen minutes.

The family and I walk into a shop. Candace gravitates toward the makeup, Phineas and Ferb run off to look at some crazy gadget that can do anything you ask it to, and I just hover over the candy. Finally selecting a chocolate bar, I head up to check out.

I never noticed how technologically advanced the airport was until now, where there was no clerk, just a self-scan. Huh, I think to myself as I scan my chocolate bar. Pretty neat. I decide to put my candy in a bag, because even though I'm all for the environment, I like the design on the bag.

"Our fifteen minutes is up," said Mr. Fletcher, pointing at his watch. "We'd better get back if we want to get our plane."

I look at Candace and almost see her thinking she'd like to miss the flight.

Boarding the plane, I notice so many things, like the ear buds that are free- and nice quality, the seats that have the TVs and radios in them, and that I was seated next to Phineas.

Oh, I definitely noticed that.

"Hello," says a cool voice. It makes me jump, because it was coming through my ear buds and I wasn't expecting it. "Welcome to Flight-" here, she says a random number "-on Danville Airways. Your flight to Paris will be approximately six hours," she says, causing Candace to groan. The cool voice goes on to explain what we can order to eat and drink.

When I was online looking at the airports last night, I remembered reading something about chewing gum to keep your ears from popping. It's worth a try. I rummage in my carry-on bag and realize I have left my gum in my suitcase.

How stupid am I? So stupid!

At that point, I look out the window (I got the window seat, Ferb got the aisle seat, and Phineas is sandwiched in between) and see the ground moving. We're going down the runway... and going...

We're up in the air! I can't believe it. At that moment, my ears start to make popping and crackling noises, and I figure that's what the website meant.

Ouch, ouch, ouch! This is so painful!

Perhaps he saw my screwed up face, or maybe it was just luck, but Ferb leans over and hands me a piece of gum.

"Thanks so much, Ferb," I say, unwrapping the gum. The smell of original bubble gum wafts up on me. Mmm. My ears immediately stop popping. That's better. I put in my ear buds and tune my radio to a channel that I like.

I'm still really tired from this morning. I can feel myself falling asleep, so I rest my head on Phineas's shoulder and swalllow my gum. It wouldn't do to wake up stuck to Phineas.

"Hello again," the cool voice says, waking me up. I look out my window and notice it's starting to get dark out. "Or, I should say, bonsoir," she jokes. "Welcome to Paris, France. We will be landing in the Paris International Airport in a few minutes, so please buckle up and pick up your carry-ons."

I shake myself awake, pick up my carryon bag, and feel us losing height. I get that awful sensation in my ears, and then look down and see a piece of gum sitting on top of my bag. I look over and see Ferb winking at me.

What a nice guy. I put the gum in my mouth and look out the window.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the great feedback everyone! I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story. Please credit this story to American Che from .com . Alright let's get on to the story(:**

"Phineas!" I say. "Ferb! I can see the Eiffel Tower!"

"Whoa!" Phineas says, leaning over my shoulder to see. It's beautiful right now, with the faint clouds moving around it in the purply dusk.

I hear a familiar annoying laugh in front of us. The person sitting in the chair in front of Ferb turns around.

It's Irving.

"Hi!" he says, his voice as squeaky and annoying as it was before. "I thought I heard you guys!"

"Um," starts Phineas, "how did you know what flight I was on?"

"So anyways," Irving says, purposely not answering his question, "I've been seeing all you guys have been doing lately, and then I even got to come with you to look for Atlantis!" He turns to Ferb. "Check it out!" he says, practically shoving his wallet up Ferb's nose. I see the picture he took of Ferb when we went searching for Atlantis.

"How did you get that?" I ask. His camera was stolen by an eel when we were underwater.

"I had a second camera the whole time! The camera I didn't use was stolen by the eel!"

I never really noticed before how every time he says something, it ends in an exclamation mark. That is really annoying. Baljeet was right, he is a nerd.

"I prepared so much for this trip!" he says. I can see his excitement exploding through his head. "I learned how to say 'hello', 'goodbye', and 'Phineas and Ferb rock!' in French!"

"How do you say it, then?"

Just then, a staff member shuffles down the aisle. "Turn around, kid, we're landing soon."

"Okay!" he squeals. "I'll talk to you guys later!"

I'd rather you not, Irving.

The plane bumps down on the ground. Uh oh, something just occured to me (Where's Perry, where's Perry? just kidding). Time zones. I ponder this as the plane zooms down the runway.

Walking through the airport is a trip in itself. A handsome boy that looks about our age says "Venir absent de ce stupide americain" to me, to which Phineas angrily retorts, "Toi et moi!" (AUTHOR'S NOTE: "Venir absent de ce stupid americain" is French for "come away from that stupid American"; "toi et moi!" means "you and me!" as in, we're gonna have a talk.) I had no idea Phineas spoke French. I wonder what that boy said.

Just then Irving catches up to us and giggles. "Anyway!" he says. "'Hello' in French is 'bonjour', 'goodbye' is 'au revoir', and 'Phineas and Ferb rock!' is 'Phineas et Ferb rocher!'"

"Um, 'rocher' is the noun for rock," Phineas says as a voice behind us says, "Ferb?"

I turn around and see a girl who looks scarily like me. She's even got a sash. She has long, blonde hair and a turquoise bow that matches a turquoise dress that also looks like mine. That's really weird.

"Oh, Ferb, I thought I saw you!" she exclaims in a strong British accent. "You don't look any different! Who are your friends?"

I half expect Ferb to talk, but Phineas intervenes. "I'm Phineas, and this is Isabella."

Irving waves. "And I'm Irving!"

"Are you Ferb's friend?" she asks me with a hint of suspicion in her voice.

"Yes," I say.

"I mean are you Ferb's friend?" she asks, stressing the friend.

"Oh!" I exclaim, cottoning on. "Yes," I say inclining my head towards Phineas and saying with my eyes, Phineas, not Ferb. I see her intense and she smiles.

"What's your name?" I ask.

"Emily." she says. "Ferb and I used to be great mates when he lived in England. I haven't seen him for a while ever since he moved to the States to do who-knows-what."

"Oh, he's Phineas's stepbrother now," I say. "Just out of curiosity, did he talk much when you were little?"

"Oh, yes, he used to talk enough for the two of us!" she exclaims, bow flailing.

Just then, Mr. Fletcher walks over. "C'mon kids, we've got a surprise for you." His eyes drift over to Emily. "Well, what a surprise! Hello, there, Emily!"

"Hello, Mr. Fletcher!" she chirps.

"Would you like to come with us into the-" he stops short and whispers something in her ear. I see Emily's eyes slowly widen to dinner plates.

"Yes!" she exclaims. "I'll go tell Mum!"

She runs off.

"Can I come?" Irving says. Just then, a tall woman with red hair says, "Come on, Irving! We're going to be late!"

"Au revoir!" Irving chirps as he's dragged away by the collar.

"Come on, kids," Mr. Fletcher says. "Wait til you see what we've got!"

He leads us outside the airport. It's dusky and mild here. I see a long, black car...

A stretch limo! Oh, cool! I see Candace brighten up considerably.

"Kids first," he says, gesturing for Phineas, Ferb, Emily and I to get in the car. He stops Candace short. "I said kids," he says with a grin.

I think Mr. Fletcher and Mrs. Flynn really know their daughter enough to cheer her up.

When we all pile in, Mr. Fletcher tells the limo driver the name of the hotel. When the limo driver turns around, I notice he looks considerably like Jeremy Johnson. Whoa. If I didn't know better, I'd say the parents specially requested that particular limo driver.

Phineas finds a red button. "Hey, Dad," he says. "What does this do?"

"Find out!" his mother says. Phineas obliges, and the roof above us slides open.

Oh my goodness! A sunroof.

"Come on!" Phineas says, offering his hand to me. I feel myself blush (oh jeez) and stand up.

The driver is not driving very fast, but he's driving fast enough that there's a wind.

"This is awesome, Phineas!" I say.

Added by Disneygirl94

"Oi, let us up!" Emily's voice calls from below. Phineas and I move over and Ferb and Emily come up.

"So, Ferb!" Emily is raising her voice to be heard over the wind. "What say you?"

"Platypus monsters are the only monsters to lay eggs!" he calls back, grinning.


End file.
